


Ice and Snow

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson was not having a good day and the stranger she met wasn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Snow

Pansy Parkinson was _not_ having a good day; and her current predicament just wasn't helping.

"You alright there?"

Pansy huffed in agitation as she tried in vain to not roll her eyes and glare at her unwanted guest. "Does it _look_ like I'm alright?"

The man grinned in good humour and shrugged. "Not really." He watched her in silence as she turned her attention away from him and back to the problem at hand. After a few moments of hearing her undignified grunts and wheezes, he decided to speak. "Would you like some help?"

"Not from a Weasley," she stated automatically.

He looked at her curiously, taken aback. "How do you know I'm a Weasley?"

This time, she _did_ roll her eyes. "Please." She gestured to him. "Red hair... freckles. I can spot a Weasley a mile away."

Her insult only seemed to widen his grin. "And you're opposed to any Weasley helping you?"

Giving up on trying to free her leg, Pansy looked up at him with her eyes narrowed. "I rather not get help from anyone who's related to that klutz, Ronald."

"So, you're in Ron's year," he mumbled thoughtfully before he stepped closer to her. Instead of leaving, as she thought he would do in wake of her insult, the older Weasley bent down onto his haunches to send a friendly smile her way. "I'm the klutz's older brother, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said sarcastically. "Now, are you planning on staring at me the whole time, or are you going to free me?"

He smirked. "The ice queen stuck in snow. You should feel right at home."

Pansy glared at the mention of her unwarranted Slytherin nickname. "Shouldn't you Gryffindors be noble of heart and free a damsel in distress when you see one?"

Charlie just grinned. "I'm surprised a person could be a damsel in distress when they have a wand." He looked at her expectantly.

Pansy huffed. "For your information, I dropped it when I fell and got my foot stuck. And.." she continued, interrupting him. "I put a warming charm just before I stepped out."

"Well then, you seem alright." He stood up. "I'll go find a worthier saviour."

To her utter surprise, he started walking away. "Where are you going?" she asked, panicked.

He rubbed his gloved hands together. "It's cold out. I fancy a bit of a hot drink." Almost as an afterthought he added, "would you like something?"

Pansy stared at him in disbelief. "I would like to get out of here." When he turned his back to her with a shrug, she decided on another tactic. "I could join you, _if_ I was free."

He grinned. "Okay then." He then stepped behind her, the position of which was wholly unsettling, before placing both hands under her arms. With one strong pull, he freed her. Pansy had a feeling that stocky build was worth something.

Pulling out his wand, Charlie grinned. "Now, let's go find your wand."

Pansy fought the urge to grin at this ridiculous situation. Weasleys!


End file.
